Ode to the Doctors
by Allebasii
Summary: a collection of songfics and oneshots for Doctor Who, spanning all of time and space! some of these may spiral into full-blown fics; rated T for paranoia, and requests/ prompts appreciated.
1. Utopia

**Ode to the Doctor[s]: Chapter One: Utopia.**

**My newest and **_**second **_**Doctor Who fic!**

**This is going to be a collection of one-shots and Songsfics, which may or may not spiral into full-blown fanfics.**

**My inspiration to write Doctor Who has been left unused, since I think my first episode of doctor who: **_**New Earth**_**, which I only saw beginning halfway through, and all following episodes, including **_**Tooth and Claw, The Impossible Planet, The Satan Pit,**_** and all after, before, and in-between.**

**And the one thing I owe to my discovery of Doctor Who: the Dish Network, (whom I don't own btw, lol) for when our mom forgot to pay the subscription, limited our channels, prompting us ('us' as in me, Rjalker, and our younger brother) to watch BBC America for the first time, and so, Doctor Who, which, as aforementioned, which had been currently more-or-less halfway through **_**New Earth.**_

**Unfortunately for us, by the time we started watching Doctor Who, the newest season (the 11****th****'s first season) had already started and ended. That, and the fact that we didn't know the Doctor wasn't human until I looked him up online. Then it made **_**much**_** more sense.**

**Oh, btw, if you want to read my **_**first**_** Doctor Who fic, check out **_**10: Journey's End! **_

**Anyways, as you can tell, I'm prone to long AN's. So! On with the first chap!**

**[Woops, almost forgot!]—**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Within Temptation, or the song "Utopia".**

(**Utopia, by Within Temptation, this is a Songfic about the Doctor and his companions past {as far as I know, I'm only a 9th-11th viewer} and future.) **

**[**_**Bold**__**Italicized**_**:** Doctor; _Italicized_: Companion{s}]

* * *

**The burning desire  
to live and roam free,  
it shines in the dark,  
And it grows within me,**

**_He'd always wanted to travel; ever since he had been a kid; long before he had sealed the rift in the Medusa Cascade, at the tender age of 90; long before he had first come to, or even heard of Earth, his adopted planet._**

_Ever since I had first met the Doctor, I had dreamed of traveling with him; from the start, I had trusted him; and when he asked if I would like to come with him, I leapt at the chance. All the places we had seen together; so much beauty, so much wonder... So much horror, so much danger; But the Doctor made it all worthwhile._

_Right up until the end._

**You're holding my hand but you don't understand,  
So where I am going, you won't be in the end.**

_We were always left behind; it wasn't the Doctor's fault; sometimes we left by our own choice, or by the choices of others. For some of us, events and powers conspired against us, separating us from him against our will. But there were the few of us who were banished from the Tardis because of our own actions, and no matter who much we resent that, we never regretted traveling with him…_

**I'm dreaming in colors,  
of getting the chance;  
I'm dreaming of trying the perfect romance  
**

**_Despite all his years and his better judgment, He always loved his companions, some more so than others. Rose…Amy… and occasionally, in his more…all-encompassing-love-for-the-universe moods, even Jack._**

_All of us loved the Doctor in varying degrees; all of us were devoted to him; most of us were ready to drop anything to help him, no matter the danger; all of us willing to die for him and his cause._

**In the search of the door, to open your mind,**  
**In search of the cure of mankind:**  
**Well help us, we're drowning,**  
**so closed up inside.**

_**Humans: his adopted species. No matter how far he traveled, they were always there; for better or worse. From the end of the Universe, to the beginning to the farthest reaches of galaxies; always there, and usually part of the trouble; either victims or violators, they always showed their most violent tendencies, and just when he'd given up on them, there'd be that one, the one who defied the rule of the others, and strove for peace instead.**_

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?  
**

_**Utopia. That word will always bring to mind the sound of drums, the year that never was; the laugh of the madman as I watched helplessly as the world below was desecrated; the voices crying out for mercy, for their Doctor…the look on the Master's face as he lay dying in my arms, leaving me, again, the Last of the Time Lords…**_

**I'm searching for answers, not given for free,  
your hurting inside, is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand,  
taking the road all alone in the end.  
**

**_They always left him; everyone had to go eventually. Humans: their lives so short…whether they left by their own choice, or were ripped from my arms; whether they left with smiles and laughs, or tears and pleads, they always took a bit of him with them, a part of himself he would never get back…breaking his hearts with every step they took away from him._**

**I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there,**  
**I'm dreaming the dream that I'll sing to share,**  
**In search of the door, to open your mind**  
**In search of the cure of mankind;**  
**Help us we're drowning,**  
**so close up inside**.

_Out of all the things we saw while traveling with the Doctor, the most wonderful and horrifying discoveries were seeing how our species had grown— and it seemed at times __regressed__— in the eons between their time and ours. All the wonders and discoveries we made; but also, all the horrors we had committed. The enslavement of the Ood, Satellite 5, the Resurrection Sect…_

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia,**  
**why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?**  
**Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?**  
**And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?**

_**His companions: their faces were always the last things he saw before he died: before he regenerated. All their faces, from the very beginning to the present: Susan, Sarah Jane, Ace, Rose, Jack, Martha, Donna and Amy. Sally, Maryanne, Alex, Lillian, and River Song, his beloved River; She was always there for him, and he for her, and in their time together, their love for each other grew, though he knew it could only end in heartbreak, but they had good times, always.**_

**[Ooooohhh, ooooohhh, ohhhhh…]**

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?**  
**Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?**  
**Oh, Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?**  
**And when the lights die down, telling us who we are,**  
**why does it rain?**

_**Right up to the end.**_

* * *

**AN: my inspiration to write this came the day I was sitting on the bus (takes us half an hour to get to school) and i was listening to this song on my Mp3 asnd i suddenly thought "Omg this is almost exactly like the Doctor!" and then i listened to it again and almost wanted to cry because it sounded so sad and reminded me of him...**


	2. Favorite Words

**ODE TO THE DOCTOR[S]**

**ble about the doctors and their favorite words. enjoy! (Note: i've only got the Doctor's that i have seen, 9-11. reason: i'm not old enough to have been alive when the original show came out; i'm pretty sure my mom watched it as a little kid though, and my grandparents definatly watched it. (Hi, if you're reading this!)**

**9:** Fantastic, he was, and is. because after all, somewhere in the universe, he's still out there, saving fantastic worlds, condeming the misdeeds of beings, hating the Daleks with the burning fury of Galifrey aflame...perhaps more so than is healthy-for the Daleks that is...

**10:** My favorite Doctor-well, no, i think 11 is-well, no, 10! he's awesome, and very rarely creepy-well, there was that one time in The Waters of Mars-well, then again, 9 could be pretty creepy if he wanted to, but he's not the topic here..._go back to your own line 9!_

**11: **definatly my favorite Doctor, BUT! then again, 10 would probably win by default, because he was the first Doctor i saw, and i loved him from the start! but then again, technicaly it was the middle...of New Earth...eh who cares? 11 wins! he's the awesomest Doctor yet, plus he's the youngest looking...though he does seem to be going a bit senile at times..."Where's the 'on' button?"-from The Lodger, while holding a (regular) screwdriver...Like i said, senile. BUT! funny; and lots of River Song!

* * *

**AN: yeah, that's about it...patheti huh? oh well...**

**anyone notice how i mentioned some unknown companions and enemies in Utopia? that's the possible future for 10: Journey's end (next chap should be done soon!)**


End file.
